At present, interconnection of an optical device and an optical waveguide is a difficult task that typically is achieved by use of hand methods or use of semiautomatic methods for interconnection or mating of the optical waveguide and the optical device. Generally, these methods are complex, inefficient, and not suitable for high volume manufacturing. A major problem associated with interconnection of optical devices to waveguides is a fabrication method and structure that will allow electrical and mechanical coupling between the optical device and the waveguide.
In the prior art, interconnection of the optical device and the waveguide typically is achieved by activating the optical device and carefully aligning, by hand, the optical device to the waveguide for the maximum coupling of light therebetween, commonly called active alignment, and subsequently cementing or adhering the optical device to the waveguide. However, many problems arise by aligning the optical device and the optical waveguide by hand, such as being extremely labor intensive, costly, inaccurate and/or inconsistent alignment, and the like. Further, curing of the adhesive that binds the optical device and the optical waveguide together often results in a shifting of the alignment of the optical device to the optical waveguide, thus causing a potentially inefficient transfer of light from the optical device. Moreover, if the misalignment is severe enough, unusable product is manufactured, thus increasing cost and reducing manufacturing capability.
Also, during connection of the optical device to the optical waveguide and during subsequent operation heat is generated which it is desirable to remove from the apparatus for a reliable interconnection and for reliable operation thereafter. In general, prior apparatus and methods of interconnecting optical devices to optical waveguides did not included a satisfactory means for dissipating heat generated during the interconnection and during subsequent operation.
It can readily be seen that conventional methods for connecting an optical device to a waveguide have severe limitations. Also, it is evident that the conventional processes that are used to fabricate the interconnection between the optical device and the waveguide are not only complex and expensive, but also not effective processes. Therefore, a method for making an interconnection between an optical device and an optical waveguide and the improved interconnection are highly desirable.